This is a Phase I, Multi-Center to assess the toxicity of low dose, continuous infusion Taxol in combination with standard thoracic radiation therapy in patient with locally advanced non-small cell lung cancer. To determine the maximum tolerated dose of Taxol when given in this manner. To determine the plasma Taxol levels achieved. To determine the effect of Taxol delivered in this manner on the tumor cell cycle distribution.